Gnomes
"A constant hum of busy activity pervades the warrens and neighbourhoods where gnomes form their close-knit communities. Louder sounds punctuate the hum: a crunch of grinding gears here, a minor explosion there, a yelp of surprise or triumph, and especially bursts of laughter. Gnomes take delight in life, enjoying every moment of invention, exploration, investigation, creation, and play." - Player's Handbook Gnomes in the Lands of Izal Very few - if any - gnomish communities are known to exist in the lands of Izal. Though gnomish presence is felt all across the continent - in cities as large as Urach or as small as Milford Haven - they hold no cities of their own (or, at least, none known to the population at large). With the exception of the dwarves of Moradin, gnomes are well received across the lands of Izal and are generally regarded as a positive influence on society. Their sometimes whimsical and oftentimes creative nature leads them to be positive net contributors to their communities at large. The largest concentration of gnomes is in the aforementioned dwarven capital city of Moradin, a city in which the gnomes have generally been treated as second-class citizens. A recent escalation in violence between the two sides - mostly following the rise of the NoNo Clan and the attempted assassination of Rurik Fireforge - has led to an even harsher treatment of the gnomes by the dwarves. Most recently, aided by demonic forces, the NoNo Clan successfully orchestrated a coup of the city of Moradin, deposing the king and taking control of the city; however, within days of this coup, a counter-attack spearheaded by a group of adventurers resulted in the liberation of the city and its return to the dwarves. The impact of this conflict on the status of gnomes in Moradin has yet to be felt. Aside from the surface-dwelling gnomes, one other type of gnome exists: the Svirfneblin, who call the Underdark their home. Gnomish Society Little is known about the society of gnomes in the lands of Izal, other than the fact that they tend to operate in small family units, owing to the fact that there are no great gnomish communities of note. Gnomish Clans The nature of gnomish clan structure is a mystery, with some clans seeming to be made up of family units and others merely serving as a collection of gnomes with similar goals and viewpoints. The known clans are listed below: * NoNo Clan (presumed disbanded following liberation of Moradin) Notable Gnomes in the Era of Peace * Boddyknock Gimbal, leader of the NoNo Clan * Fats Magyeurn, forest gnome monk, infamous alcoholic, and member of Group 2 * Gurbo Badger, agent of Madam Ling * Nome, leader of the NoNo Clan * Zook Z. Pepperclank, forest gnome illusionist and member of Group 1 Svirfneblin in the Lands of Izal A large number of Svirfneblin call the Underdark home, though the vast majority of them merely serve as nameless slaves to Drow and Duergar slavemasters. Gnomes in the Lands of Carud Little is known of the gnomes of Carud. Category:Races